1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a biosensing meter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intelligent biosensing meter that can store parameters therein, receive a code card with at least one parameter for transmitting the parameter into the intelligent biosensing meter or download at least one new parameter from Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The biosensing meter applied for detecting the substance contained in the blood to be analyzed, such as glucose or cholesterol normally employs a disposable sample strip to complete the inspection. The sample strip has a reaction well to allow blood dripped thereon. Via the combination of microprocessor/ROM, the whole operation is controlled. Further by executing various procedures, the analysis results for measurement are obtained. However, the advancement of technique continuously alters the operation procedure of measurement. To the bio-inspection field, the measurement factor is changed according to the manufacture of sample strip. However, if the hardware in the biosensing meter cannot be upgraded consequently, the purchased sensing meter is then inapplicable for the new batch of sample strips. As a result, the sensing meter has to be renewed. Such method is very impractical.
In order to account for lot-to-lot variation in the sample strips, it is commonplace for sample strip lots to be calibrated during their manufacture. Another conventional biosensing meter improves the above drawbacks by adding a slot on the biosensing meter. According to the position for plugging the sample strip, an additional code card is designed and inserted therein. While performing measurement, the code card has to be inserted in the biosensing meter all the time for the same batch of sample strips. According to the operation procedure and parameter provided by the code card, a correct measurement result is obtained.
However, some parameters, such as the intensity of a signal, an offset value, a measurement time, a temperature compensate parameter and so on, within the code card mated with each batch of the sample strip are variable when each batch of the sample strip is manufactured. Further, manufacturing the code card is expensive and waste time to control the manufacturing and administrative process. Therefore, some manufacturers make a conventional biosensing meter that stores a plurality of parameters in the biosensing meter such that the code card may not be manufactured. However, if a new batch of sample strip needs different parameter from that stored in the biosensing meter, the biosensing meter can not be used for measuring the new batch of sample strip.